


Short Nightmare

by sAzhe



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Assisted Exposure, Bondage, Embarrassment, F/F, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, Lolicon, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Touching, Nudity, Public Humiliation, Punishment, Sexual Assault, Stripped, Stripping, embarrassed nude female, enf, euf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 15:37:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13930089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sAzhe/pseuds/sAzhe
Summary: A lewder version of Little Nightmares.





	Short Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Little Nightmares. Maybe, I haven't played the game myself. Contains bondage and heavy sexual themes in a not entirely consensual setting. Fairly lighthearted, about as much as Little Nightmares itself.

Six didn't see the White Leech until it was too late. The slimy giant dropped on top of her. The girl struggled against it but she wasn't strong enough. To her surprise the leech didn't immediately suck her blood. Instead it pricked her and injected her with a poison. In seconds Six went limp. Unable to move her body she could only whimper as the leech snaked it's way into her coat.

It's body brushed against Six’s crotch, and even through her shorts and underwear she could feel it's slimy skin. To her relief the White Leech didn't seem too focused on her lower anatomy. To her disgust it locked around one of her nipples. Not with teeth, but the absence of pain made the leech’s ministrations of her budding breast all the more noticeable.

Moaning in embarrassment Six tried to force herself to move, but she couldn't. After a while the leech moved its attentions to her other nipple, and Six was again forced to endure the perverted creature’s humiliation. After giving up her nipple the leech started to pull itself down towards her crotch. Thankfully it hadn't re-administered the poison and Six was able to slide away before she was violated even further.

The poison was still in her system, but Six had to run. And so she she stumbled forwards. Her loud fumbling caught the attention of another of the ship’s inhabitants. Before she could react Six found herself grabbed by long arms. The girl struggled, but the Janitor kept a strong hold of her feet.

As the Janitor was carrying Six out the door her coat got caught on something. The Janitor grunted and gave a few tugs before the girl came loose. Much to her horror Six found that almost all of her coat was gone. Little more than her hood remained, and it certainly wasn't enough to cover her now bare chest.

Six was tossed into a cage, the cage was locked, and the key was hung on the wall. She cowered in a corner. Her arms crossed over her nipples. She tried to hide herself in the shadows. To her shame her cage was not only visible to some of the other children, but the light also shone directly into it giving her no place to hide her naked skin.

Eventually she needed to sleep and so Six curled into a ball. She could only pray that she wouldn't expose herself while she slept.

Six was awakened by the creek of the floorboards. She sat up and looked around before hastily covering herself once she remembered the state of her clothes. Outside her cage was a Nome. Six quickly got his attention. She pointed at the key. She may have been caught, but she wasn't going to stay trapped.

The Nome seemed to think for a few seconds before he made an opening motion with his hands. Six blushed and removed one arm from her chest while the other one remained to protect her modesty. The Nome motioned for her to keep going.

Six trembled as she let her arms drop to her sides. She stood there in nothing but her shorts. Her feet and hands were covered in dirt and grime, but her smooth midriff and tiny breasts had no such filth to hide them. Six blushed as the Nome motioned her forward. With great hesitation she moved close enough to the bars to allow the Nome to grope her chest.

He was quite curious. His hands rubbed her tender flesh and he even went so far as to pinch her nipples. An action that forced an involuntary yelp from Six. The girl slapped the Nome’s hands away when he tried to stick his hands into her shorts. She pointed to the key and made it clear that the Nome could either look or touch once he let her out.

The Nome was back shortly and he unlocked her cage. Six started to look around for an exit when the Nome suck his hand into her shorts. It was cold and Six flinched as his hand roamed around her shorts. He stroked her gently through her underwear before thrusting his hand into the cotton garment. Six moaned as the Nome explored her body. She pushed him away after a bit. The Nome didn't seem unhappy with her though, and Six was able to leave without further molestation.

The next time Six ran into problems was when she was caught by the Twin Chefs. She had been careless and the chefs had caught her in seconds. The girl found herself held tightly in their grip. The chefs further humiliated her by stretching her out on a cutting board. She knew that she should of been scared of death, but all Six could think about was the leering faces that roamed her topless body. They hadn't even touched her and already Six was more ashamed than she had been when the Nome had his hands in her panties.

The chefs tied her hands and hung her by her shorts while they prepared sides for serving her. Six dangled helplessly. Her shorts were tugging into her crotch, and while it wasn't as painful as a proper wedgie it still hurt.

Six didn't mope around for long. She didn't intend to die quite yet. She did the only thing she could. She bounced. Each bounce hurt her crotch as her shorts and underwear dug further in.

Soon Six managed to tear herself free. Unfortunately she left her shorts on the hook. Six ran into a small vent before the chefs could react. All they saw was her white panty-clad ass before she was out of sight.

Six crawled through the vent and she made it quite far before she misstepped and fell through the ceiling. To her horror the girl found herself in the middle of a long dining table filled with Guests. One Guest grabbed her and looked at her closely. Six whimpered as he ran his fatty finger over her tender nipples and panty-covered womanhood. The Guest seemed to think for a bit before bellowing something that sounded like “Entertainment!”. The other Guests turned to stare at her. Choked half-legible calls of “Dance!” Filled the room. Six flushed red when she realised that if she wanted to live she would have to dance in nothing but her white panties and hood.

“At least,” she told herself. They can't see my face.

The girl danced awkwardly. Trying to cover herself as much as possible. She was forced to change that when the guests started to chant, “Sexy! Sexy!”

Six reluctantly let her arms fall from her chest. Her chest was exposed to the lecherous Guests. Six reluctantly shook her breasts before giving up as they lacked size. She resorted to instead shaking her ass. Her white panties were stretched tight across her small butt. Six knew that the Guests didn't need any imagination to picture her bare ass, but at least she wasn't nude.

No sooner had Six found something to take comfort in than did the Guests start calling for her to strip. Their grotesque voices demanded the girl to commit such a perverted act in front of them. Ashamed as she was Six chose life and, her body trembling in humiliation, she hooked her fingers into the waistband of her panties.

Six exposed her butt first and was able to retain her modesty for another minute by wiggling her bare ass to the Guests. Eventually, she was forced to let her panties slide from her frame. The girl kept dancing even as her body burned in shame and humiliation. All Six wanted to do was curl up in a corner and cry, but she couldn't. She had to shake her ass, she had to let her erect nipples be seen, and she had to let her hairless womanhood be leered at by these fat perverts.

After far to long of her humiliating dance Six was saved by the bell. The dinner bell to be precise. Dinner distracted the Guests long enough for Six to make her escape. She found herself wandering the halls. One second she was in the hallway, the next she was embraced by darkness.

When six awoke she was in front of a mirror. She had seen mirrors, but this one wasn't broken. Behind her Six could see the Lady. Six found that her legs were bound to a bar that forced them apart. Six sniffled in embarrassment as she was forced to see her inner anatomy reflected in the mirror.

The Lady motioned with her hand and Six screamed as her hood was torn from her body. Six wasn't ashamed of her face. She was actually quite pretty. Her short dark brunette tresses framed her cute face. But still, anyone could see a naked girl. Faces were unique. And now she wasn't just a humiliated girl in a yellow hood. She was herself and she was entirely naked and lewdly displayed.

Six trembled as the Lady reached down and gracefully rubbed Six’s spread womanhood. The girl moaned as the older woman brought her shameful body closer to the brink. Six tried to fight it, but her body embraced the lewd actions and Six was unable to do anything as her body shook with an orgasm.

Six whimpered as she was forced to watch her body disobey her and become a slave to the Lady’s finger. She was made to orgasm again and again. Each time Six had to watch her face fall into lewd bliss as her body hungered for the Lady’s touch.

A stroke of luck was the only thing that saved Six from falling entirely to the Lady’s sexual torture. A beam of sunlight reflected off a lamp and caught the Lady’s face. The woman screeched and stumbled around. When she recovered she was staring directly at the mirror she had been using to humiliate Six.

In her attempt to break the girl the Lady had set up her own downfall. The Lady screamed as an explosion of light filled the room. When the light disappeared the Lady was lying on her side, mask broken.

Six crawled on unsteady legs over to the woman. She hadn't eaten in so long. Her fear had been the only thing keeping her going. She bit into the Lady’s hand. She didn't eat much. Only a finger, but it was more than enough. The dark power that the Lady had used embraced her. Six broke her restraints. The Lady was powerless, but didn't she deserve some of what Six had endured?

The Lady struggled against the magic that Six used but it had no effect. To her horror the Lady found herself forced into the dining room. With a wave of her hand the Lady fell to the ground like a marionette with its strings cut.

Dinner had passed and while the Guests were still hungry they hungered not for flesh from the oven, but the warm flesh of a companion.

The Lady was helpless. She couldn't even struggle as her kimono was stripped from her. The woman laid there pathetically as her body was exposed. She wore a breast wrapping that contained modest breasts that fit perfectly on her once regal frame. The Lady sobbed as she felt the Guests’ gaze roam her pale mocha skin. Their eyes caressed her wrapped breasts and seemed to pierce her panties. Not that they needed to.

The sound of tearing cloth accompanied the Lady’s wails as her breasts were bared by fat grubby hands. Her chest, while far more significant than Six’s, was also not all that large in its own right. The Lady was forced to lie and endure the groping hands of the Guests as their meaty fingers violated her breasts and nipples. Some even licked her nipples. To her shame her body forced her nipples up into an erect state.

The Lady begged them to stop, but she was no longer in charge and her panties were, with little fanfare, torn from her body. The Lady wailed and sobbed as her thick bush was exposed. The Guests ran their hands through her tangled hair. Six frowned and with a wave a her hand the Lady’s pubic hair was gone. The Lady screamed, but she was unable to stop the many fingers that stroked her privates and invaded her inner sanctuary.

Six nodded to herself and left. When she returned the Lady was docile. Even when Six gave the woman control of her body the Lady didn't try to attack Six. She just followed the new mistress of the Maw around. Six even gave her a new kimono. Although it was so inadequate that the Lady couldn't help but flash her modest assets to anyone who cared to look. It was fun, Six thought, to see the woman squirm and try to hide herself.


End file.
